Allegaint Ending
by AllegianTobias4610
Summary: What would have happened if Tobias had gotten back earlier? Would Tris have lived or would she have died? What happened to David? To the City?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tobias' POV

When I get back from the city, it's snowing. The Bureau was is in chaos, everyone was running around trying to figure out was going on. I see Caleb in the distance, so everything must have gone well. I walk up to him and asked him how everything went.

"Well, when we walked out of the lab, Tris fire the gun then dropped in, she insisted that she went into Weapons Lab. I argued with her until I gave up. She still in there, but I'm worried because it should have taken this long." He looks at me funny and I start sprinting to the weapons lab, the door is wide opened. I hear a lot of shouting and yelling. I see David and Tris yelling at each other.

"HOW? HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?! You SHOULD be dead!"

"You only want me dead because I look too much like my mother. The girl you loved. The one you didn't want to send in to your little experiment. Then when her choosing ceremony came you and all the other scientist wanted her to pick Erudite, just to figure out what was going on and to keep an eye on them. Then her and my dad fell in love-"

"That's not true!"

"Then she transferred from Dauntless... that's when you stopped responding to her."

"You're nothing like your mother."

That's when I butted in. "Shut UP!"

"How did he get in here?"

He had a gun pointed Tris. I could never live without Tris.

Tris POV

Tobias showed up in the middle of David and my argument. David is about to shoot me. Tobias is probably going too died cause of the serum. I'm like 2 feet from the memory serum. Tobias is about to shoot David.

"You can't shoot me."

"Why would do you say that?" Tobias retorts.

"You think I don't know what you're afraid of? You your little friend, Max, he's very very useful. I know you can't shoot an innocent."

"That's where you are wrong. You're not an innocent. You've done many things wrong. An innocent is someone who does for no reason, like Abnegation."

Then Tobias shoots him right in the head.

Tobias POV

I killed him. I see Tris putting in some number to a key pad, I assume will release the memory serum. I know it's wrong to do this but they were going to do some horrible things and experiments.

Tris is walking over to me. I don't what came over me but I start using my "instructor" voice.

"What were you doing? You could have died!"

"I know, I know. But I didn't! Even if I did died it would have been for a good reason and not in vain. That's how I want to died. I know I would've hurt you and everyone whose memories weren't going to be erased."

Tobias POV

What doesn't she get? I almost lost her forever, I have no pictures of her! I'll only have many memories, well unless they get erased.

"It's okay. I understand, you were trying to be like your parents. But what you said about your mother, was it true? How do you know that? Do your mom tell you those things?"

"No. When we first got here, David gave me a Taoist that had journal entries that she wrote in the city, even when she was in Abnegation. She stopped writing in her journal after she had me. Let's go. We need to talk and see the others, I need to talk to Caleb."

"I also have to talk to you about something, somewhat important."

"What?" "I'll tell you later" "okay"

We walk over to where everyone was sitting, in the ruble. They were all shocked to see Tris, like they thought she had died. They said they had heard a shot from down there so they thought Tris had died. They didn't realize that I had gone done there. Caleb thought I was too late.

Tris POV

I need to Caleb everything that David told me even if it's not entirely true, until don't know what was true and what wasn't. Maybe it was best that I went into the weapons lab, instead of him, David would have killed him. Should I keep all David told me a secret? Only tell Tobias.

They're all talking about going back to the city and restarting, it sounds nice but that's not what I thought everyone would want. I decide to start walking to the infirmary, hoping no one will notice. I think Tobias noticed but isn't going to do anything about it.

Tobias POV

I see Tris walking away. I don't know where she's going but she needs some time to herself. I think she's going to the infirmary. She's probably going to see Uriah. I feel so guilty, I put him into that coma, and he shouldn't be there. All because of me! Why do I have to be so stupid?! I shouldn't have done it and I knew it then and now.

Tris POV

I'm going to see Uriah. I missed talking to him, I wonder how Christina's doing? She just getting to know him then boom, he's in a coma. They told us that he will probably die but why give up hope? I hope he wakes up that's all I'm wishing for.

I sneak into Uriah's room, it wasn't that hard considering everyone's paying attention to what just happened. I overheard a nurse say David died, good he deserved it.

I walk into Uriah's room and his heart monitor is going crazy. I just go a sit next to him. Then his eyes started to flutter.

"Where am I?" He asks

"Uriah?"

"Am I dead?"

"No you're in the infirmary. Let me go get everyone."

I rush to get everyone. They are in the exact same area they were talking about the exact same thing. Me. I see Tobias walking towards me but I ignore him.

"Uriah's awake." I say out of breath.

Zeke bolts to the infirmary. I get back and Zeke is staring in disbelief so is Christina. I feel so bad for Tobias because he thought he had killed Uriah.

No nurse came to check on him till the next morning we all sat there talking a laughing with everyone.

Tobias POV

I didn't kill him. Those are the words I wake up to. I didn't kill him. The nurses are shock to see that he survived. He was discharged this morning and we plan to leave this place today.

We made our way to the fence by sunset. We are stopping at Amity to the night and going to go in the fence in the morning, to face another challenge: my mother. My heartless mother who doesn't care about anything but power. That's where I'm pissed at myself for not believing Tris: she's just like Jeanine, maybe even worse.

Tris POV

We are stopping at Amity. Hopefully I wouldn't get put on peace serum this time. Tobias is always mocking me about that. Tomorrow we have to face another challenge: Evelyn. She's a machine and I have to destroy her. I will destroy her.

We will rebuild our city, we will have the life we had. I may not have any family left, but Tobias but I will get my life back. The one I always deserved. The one we I'm selfless, brave, honest, and kind.

Tobias POV

Our plan is to barge into Evelyn's office and take her down. I will be the one to kill her everyone else will kill the others. I worry about Tris I hope she can get through it. I'm not worried about the others because they haven't gone through as much.

We get to Jeanine's old office, my mother's new one. Why should I even be calling her my mother? We get in there and I hesitate at first then I look away and shoot her, right in the chest. Everyone else seemed to do what they were supposed to do, accepted Tris. She's just standing there yelling, "Will! Will! You're in a sim! Will! I killed him, I killed him. What have I done?"

I feel terrible. I should have told her to stay in Amity.

Tris POV

The week after Evelyn was killed, we had ceremony, to decide what our city will be like. Amity kept their system the same as did Candor and Abmegation, but Marcus is in jail for his wrong doings. Erudite has new leaders, so does Dauntless. Our leaders consisted of Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Christina, and me. We will go back to the old ways.

Once we established everything, people went back to their old factions, some Dauntless switched over to Abnegation and Candor. The traitors we executed. Tobias told me when he was in the city before he came back to the bureau, Peter told him how he didn't want to be the person he was, and he wanted to forget everything. Tobias gave into him and had drank. Peter drank the memory serum. People say he went back to Candor, some say he went to Amity.

Tobias and I are living the life we imagined. Or somewhat imagined, we will never forget what happened, nor will we want to.

Tobias POV

I've learned a lot from this rebellion or would you called it war.

One thing I've known for a long time is: Life damages us, everyone. We can't escape that damage.

But now I'm learning: we can be mended. We mend each other.

My life going in the right direction now. I have my family, the one I didn't realize I had. We survived the fight, and now we rest. We don't have to remember, but chose to remember what has happened.

Tris POV

My mother taught me about true sacrifice. Sometime our bravery is our selflessness.

What did you think? Should I keep it a one shot or keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_Tris POV_

_My life going in the right direction now. I have my family, the one I didn't realize I had. We survived the fight, and now we rest. We don't have to remember, but chose to remember what has happened._

_My mother taught me about true sacrifice. Sometime our bravery is our selflessness._

Chapter 2

Tris POV

Two weeks later...

The city is far from different but far from the same as it was before the war. Amar and George followed us to the city. When we got back though we found Tori in the hospital, she was in a coma. I hope she wakes up, the people from Erudite said she has a 50/50 chance of surviving. The new counsel is made up of one leader from each faction, so the isn't a favored faction. Our factions went back to the ways of the manifestos. Dauntless went back to standing up for the one who couldn't stand up. In our new society they released the memory serum in the factionless section and now they belong to Abnegation, living selfless. Now they're giving back to the people who gave so much to them. The memory serum had some other serum that made their brain believe that they were raised to be selfless, somehow they made is strong enough for the divergent member. That scare me though is strong enough for all divergent? Would it affect me, the death serum didn't even affect me though.

"Hey." Caleb came up behind me taking me out of my thoughts.  
"Hey. What's up?"  
"Umm. They were going through David's office, not knowing who he was, and found this box of letters. I haven't read them yet, I was going to let you go through them first, you were always closer to mom than I was. I figure that's what the letters are about."  
He hands me a box, then leaves.  
"It was good to see you again." I shout back at him before he's to far gone.

Caleb's been so distant ever since I went into the weapons lab. He will barely look me in the eye. I know he was supposed to go into the lab but I believe I save his life even though I don't want to tell him that because he would be responsible for taking me to my death and the for letting me go to me my death. Would he be able to live with himself? I know I wouldn't be able to live my life. I also believe that I would try forgive myself because know matter how many people forgive me for doings I wouldn't be able to live with myself until forgave myself. As Johanna told me: to be Amity is not only to forgive other but to forgive yourself.

The counsel meeting is later today and Tobias has to go because Dauntless elected him as a leader. Uriah, Peter, Amar, and myself were elected as leaders. I still really cautious around Peter, just because he took the memory serum I will never forget what he did to me.

"Hey Tris. I'm going to leave now. Will you be okay?"  
"Yeah I'll be fine. I might go see Christina."  
"Okay. I love you, bye" With that he leaves.

/\\\\\/\\\\\ /\\\\\/\\\\\ /\\\\\/\\\\\ /\\\\\/\\\\\ /\\\\\/\\\\\ /\\\\\

Christina's apartment is right down the hall from mine, so I don't have to walk very far. Just as I'm about to knock on her door she come outside.  
"Oh hey Tris. How are you?"  
"I doing okay. How are you?"  
"Good, everything is finally getting to where in thought I would be after initiation. But for now I'm going to the training room. Wanna come?"  
"Sure why not."  
The training room is down a series of hallways.

/\\\\\/\\\\\ /\\\\\/\\\\\ /\\\\\/\\\\\ /\\\\\/\\\\\ /\\\\\/\\\\\ /\\\\\

When I open the door to the training room the aroma hits me in the face. The scent of sweat, blood, and the memories I've had in this room. The time Tobias, Four at the time, had to throw knives at me. When Tobias walk out of the training room when I had to fight Peter. The time when I beat Molly and I didn't feel that bad about it. This is the same place I stood up for my friend who betrayed me. When I told Eric what he really was, a bully, and how bullying was an act of cowardice. Once I'm back in reality, I walk over to the punching bags. I just start punching it.

"Are you okay, Tris?" Christina asks me with caution in her voice.

"Yeah."

I look at my hands. I've done so much damage to them. They are cracked like the glass in my fear landscape, the blood on my hands is a deep crimson, the bruises on hands makes the blood look even darker. Now I see why Christina asked that. I feel like I've punched everything from these past few months out. From the point where the simulation started, when I killed Will, when my parents died, getting Tobias out of the sim, to when we went to the Bureau. Now I feel like I'm where I was supposed to be a few months ago. Except Will and my parent are supposed to be here and Caleb isn't supposed to hate me. Marlene and Lynn shouldn't be dead either. Shauna shouldn't be paralyzed. This war has hurt so many people and caused so much guilt. It's not fair.

Someone comes up behind me and stops my hand from hitting the punching bag again, my natural reaction is to elbow them. I jab my elbow back right where their stomach is, but the person stops my elbow.

"You know, you really need to work on surprising people with your next move." The voice says into my ear, I automatically know who it is: Tobias.

"Haha. You are the only person who knows that I would do that because you taught me."

"True, but I also know nobody should be punching bag that hard without tape on their hands."

"Sorry I was letting off some anger from these past few months."

"Can you guys save it for later, so we could go to lunch?" Christina interrupts us.

"Yeah. We'll be there in a minute, I'm going to clean up Tris' hands."

"How was the meeting?"

"I'll tell you later."

**AN: Thank you to everyone who review telling me I should keep going. It really means a lot. I will be continuing this story, I won't be updating often until the summer. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

"_How was the meeting?"_

"_I'll tell you later."_

Chapter 3

Tris POV

*The Next Day*

I wake up and my hands are extremely sore. Under the dark scabs are purple and blue bruises. I sit up and swing my feet over the bed, I look over my shoulder to see Tobias still sleeping. I carefully get up, making sure I don't wake him up. I creep out the bedroom door and go to the living room area. I pick up the box that Caleb brought by, it's about the size of a shoe box. I take it over to the couch and sit down. I slowly pull the lid off. There's a bunch off sealed envelopes. I take the first one out. With my fingers I ripe the side crease and pull the letter out.

_My dearest Natalie, _

_Things are going well here at the Bureau. Everyone is well. I miss you with all my heart. I know you're only gone for a little while and we'll visit each other occasionally. I stopped by the control room every day and watch you in Dauntless, when you fly out of the train car you look like a bird. _

_I can't wait to see you again. I hope that when were together we can finally be something more. Your Choosing Day is in 1 month. I got told that you wouldn't be picking Erudite, that you want to choose Abnegation, because you fell in love. I only wish that you knew that I love more than anything. _

_ Until I see you again,_

_ -David _

Well that was surprising. I flip through all the envelopes, they are all addressed to my mother, all unopened. Except the last one, it's not even sealed.

"Good Morning." Tobias says walking into the living room.

"Morning." I reply, he walk over to sit by me.

"What are those?"

"Letters to my mom from David. Al of them are sealed and unopened, well the very last one isn't sealed. I've opened and read the first one. I was thinking about reading all of them."

"Sounds like a good idea. But first do you want to go and see Tori today?" I haven't even thought about Tori since we got back, except when we were told she was in a coma.

"Ummm…yeah. We should go see her."

Tobias takes my hand and we go down to the dining hall. Christina, Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna are at a table. Christina and Uriah are holding hands under the table. Shauna has to sit at the end of the table because of the wheelchair. Tobias sits next to Zeke, I sit next to him. Lunch is BQQ chicken and fries with any drink you want.

"Hey Tris." Christina says.

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. How about you?"

"Ummm… I'm doing okay." I lie. I don't really know how I'm doing. She looks at me skeptically. She know me to well, and she's former Candor.

*After Lunch at the Hospital*

We walk into Tori's room. She lays there, looks almost peaceful if it wasn't for all the machines plug into her. She has white gauze around her chest with tape holding it down. I walk over to her bedside and sit in the plastic chair. I grab a hold of her hand. My thumb causally rubs circles around the top of her hand. Tobias walk over and rubs my shoulder.

"You know she was my Aptitude Test administrator. Although I only got one result, she still suspected I was Divergent. I think she could tell I knew what was going to happen."

"You know your still Divergent, by our standards. She was the first person I trusted completely with my _secret. _I didn't even tell my parents. I told my mom on Visiting Day."

I slowly move my hand away from hers. Hopefully Tori wakes up because she'll never know her brother is alive.

**AN: Sorry for the extremely delayed update. I had the biggest writer's block. I think I got a plan for the plot. Review please! Thank you!**

**~Stay Brave**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The fresh air in relaxing, so is the view of the entire city. Sitting on the roof, reading the letters to my mom I realize that I still have a family. My family isn't blood related, but they love me. As I'm reading these letters I'm getting pieces of my mom back, completing what was in those documents, letter after letter. The sun is setting, there's only two letters left in the box.

_Dear Natalie,_

_I was in the control room when I saw your body fall, then you daughter cried out for you to wake up. My heart broke a little bit. It's been a few days since then, your daughter and son are in Amity. Did you know she wake up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare, before she wakes up she mumbles a name to herself. I realized it's the boy whom she killed. She's just like you, never wanted to murder someone. I remember how you would wake of from a nightmare because of the guy in the fringe. I miss you Natalie, watching you daughter make me miss you even more._

_~David_

Well that one hurt. He said blankly _the boy whom she killed_. I knew my mother had shot a man, but I knew never she had the nightmares that came with murdering someone. I close the letter and shove back in its envelope. I pick up the last letter, it's unsealed.

_Dear Natalie,_

_I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. What I am about to has to be done though, she's too dangerous. She's what we've been looking for, her genes are almost perfect, and maybe the next generation will have perfect genes. What she believes is what will destroy that possibility. She even told her boyfriend that, that he is the same person no matter what: damaged genes or not. Like I said I'm sorry. I will always love you Natalie. _

David never completed the letter. I wonder what he was going to write after he killed me. A eulogy? He wouldn't remember what he was going to write, we would've wiped his memory.

"Hey. I've been looking everywhere for you." Tobias says walking up to the bench on the roof.

"I've been up here all day. Reading, enjoying the view." He sits down next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder. We stay like this for a while, not saying anything, just enjoying each other's company. I look down at my hands and think about my mom. How could I know so much yet so little about her? What David said in the letter bothered me: _I miss you Natalie, watching you daughter make me miss you even more. _At the end of that letter it's evident that he wants to kill me just because I'm like my mother. If I'm so much like my mother then is pushing my brother away the right thing?

"You okay?" Tobias asks pulling me out of my thought.

"Um yea." I lie. I'm not okay. Tobias has told me that is okay not to be okay, I don't think the letters about my mother are something I want to talk about with him.

"Tris, I know you're not okay. Just remember we said no more lies." Is this really a lie? He knows I've been reading these letters. He picks up the last two letters from David and starts reading them. While he reads them I lean into his side and rest my head on his chest. I listen to the rhythm of his heart beat, it's steady. He sets one letter down and reads the next. He pulls me closer to his side and sets down the incomplete letter.

"I don't know what to say. It's very shocking."

"He said I'm dangerous. Everybody says that about me. Your mom, Jeanie, Caleb, society used to say that about me."

"You're not dangerous. Just different. I like different. You're like nobody else."

"Is different really good though?"

"Yes, it make you unique. I don't care if people don't like different." I give up, I'm not going to try to fight with him. I guess I just have to accept it. I look up at him briefly then close my eyes.

**AN: I updated! Sorry I haven't updates in a while I'm taking four honors classes in high school plus I play volleyball on top of that. I have a question : would you rather have more frequent updates that are a little bit shorter(500-700 words) or have an update every other week that's longer (1000-2000 words)?**

**Comment and review please and thank you!**


End file.
